


The Princess and the Dragon

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: Samifer Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Shrek (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Body Horror, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Revolution, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam/Lucifer fairy tale based very very loosely on Shrek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is trans in my stories and you get to live with that.

It didn’t take long for her to grow tired of the castle. With only herself and the dragon for company, Lucifer was about ready to start scaling the walls.

Actually, she’d already tried that. By pure luck the dragon had been out hunting and caught her right before she fell.

What she missed the most, aside from her family, was the birds. She used to keep hunting birds, wild, beautiful things that would have pecked her eyes out if she hadn’t won them over. She had always had a talent with animals.

The dragon wasn’t very good company, and there was only so much talking to herself she could stand, and prowling the corridors grew drearier as the corpses began to pile up. She rescued enough armor to wear, not entirely sure what her purpose was in collecting them, but still trying to remove the gauntlets before the dragon got around to eating them.

Five years passed. Lucifer had stolen a few books and maps off of the princes who tried to come to her rescue. They were all very unintelligent men, she thought. The only one who had the sense to be quiet had run straight into the jaws of the dragon when she had informed him that unless he could handle the princess having a dick to match his own, she wouldn’t be going anywhere with him.

“We should leave,” she told the dragon, years of resentment and anger burning in her chest. “I should go hunt down that witch myself.” It was night when she spoke, and her useless wings had half-dragged her down into a crouch. “Do you think I should cut these dreadful things off?” The tip of one still had a scar from where she’d bitten through the leathery skin in a fit of hysteria several years prior, so she knew she could be rid of them if she really wanted to.

The dragon eyed her, wordless.

She sighed. “You’re right, we don’t have any medical supplies. Think you could cauterize them without burning me up?”

The dragon went back to sleep.

“You’re very unhelpful,” she said, and dragged her way down the hall to look out across the bridge that led to the outside world.

“I’m done playing this game,” she told the sky, and set to work gnawing the ropes free with her fangs and tearing stubborn pieces apart with her claws.

When the sun rose, she awoke stiff, fingernails torn and bloody, but the bridge had fallen away.

It was time for her to make her own kingdom.

She started with the next knight who came to rescue her, flying down from above him in the dragon’s claws. He stared at her with his clever yellow eyes and agreed to follow her, the monster princess and the dragon whose clutches she still lived within.

They roasted the hare he caught in the brazier the dragon had lit and shared it together, reveling in the truth they could already feel—that her power would only grow.

The people came willingly. They always had for her and her silver tongue. They complained of the unfairness of the laws and the taxes and the corrupt lords who took everything and left them with nothing but calloused hands and empty stomachs. She listened and promised everything she thought she could deliver.

Retaliation came, of course. Her father and mother sent messengers to shout pleas to her, to threaten to cut her off forever. She let the dragon eat them and wore the armor she had scavenged the next time she visited a nearby village. Azazel wore a smirk and deferred to her every order. Power was something of a revelation for her, after years alone.

One evening she found that yet another messenger of the king. When she rose to deal with him, he didn’t speak, and instead raised his arm.

A hawk circled the sky and landed on the arm she’d automatically stretched out. It’s talons dug into her skin and blood dripped from where the tips dug into her skin.

She stared across the distance at him, aware of the monstrosity she was. He looked back, expression even.

Lucifer spread her wings slowly and took flight, something she had been working on for many nights over the past months. He watched her approach with the bird and didn’t look away, even when the hawk settled on his arm once more.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Sam Winchester,” he said. “My father is one of the knights at the castle. I know their weaknesses and their plans.”

She evaluated him carefully. Lucifer knew the layout of the castle like it was burned into her memory, but his eyes were wide and honest.

“Why did you bring the bird?” she asked.

“They fell to my care when you were exiled,” he said, and knelt. “Will you allow me to pledge myself to your cause?”

A long moment passed before she reached down and pulled him to his feet, her claws digging holes in his skin through the glove to match the ones on her arms. The bird took flight and rested in the branches of a barren nearby tree.

“I will send the dragon to bring you across,” she said, and took flight. She could feel him watching her go, and silently let the strange sense that with his appearance, everything would now fall into place spread across her skin.

The dragon brought him across with minimal grumpiness, and Sam held his own well enough when faced with Azazel’s scarred, grinning visage. He did not wait to be asked before offering advice. Lucifer found that she liked him, liked his cleverness and quick wit and the way he didn’t look away from her teeth.

She decided that they would work together well. 


End file.
